


alternative ending

by GFG_May



Category: The Giver - Fandom
Genre: FanTALES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GFG_May/pseuds/GFG_May
Summary: written by our students Vero & Sarah





	alternative ending

“Jonas? Are you listening to me?” Dr. Eldes looked over a huge table, directly in Jonas eyes. He moved his head: “Great, …“ Dr. Eldes continued with her speech, “Great, I can only imagine how hard this must be for you, but trust me, you are doing so well and you are preventing the whole system from collapsing. What you`ve done was dangerous, you know? But I don’t need to tell you that, you’ll forget it, thanks to the medicine.”

While talking she stood up, walked around the table, watching Jonas as if he could escape any minute. Now she stood right in front of him, staring him directly in the eyes, “Now, would you be so nice and tell me what happened in the night? And don’t miss any details.” She hit the record button on a voice recorder.

“Of course, Dr., but my memories are a little bit cloudy. I`m not sure if I remember everything, but I`ll try,” Jonas tried to look as innocent as possible while telling a – let’s say- story, which is based on a true happening. “I`ve heard that Gabriel should be released. When I heard about this, I was shocked. And that’s where everything starts to get cloudy.” Dr. Eldes looked down at him, with a little sparkle of happiness glancing in her eye “That’s OK. Jonas, just tell as much as you can.”   
“Thank you Dr. Eldes, I`ll do my best.” While he was smiling innocently at her, he couldn’t believe that she was actually believing his story. “So, I think I went outside to go for a walk. I can’t remember if it was late at night or early in the morning, but it was a little bit cold outside. I don’t know for how long I walked, but after some time I reached the border. I don’t know what I did next. The next thing that I remember is that I woke up in an empty room, which kind of looked like a hospital room, that’s it. I`m sorry, but I can’t remember anything else.”

“No, no, what you`ve just told me is great! We are making progress! If you`ll keep going like this, you can go home soon.” Dr. Eldes smiled softly down at Jonas,” But right now, you need to take your medicine.”

She handed him a small container with one pill in it and a glass of water. Jonas takes the pill between his lips, swallowed it with the water and opened his mouth, so that Dr. Eldes could control if he swallowed it correctly. “Wonderful! You can go back to your room now! And thank you, even if you don’t know why and how, you are helping keeping up our system.”

He left the room. As soon as he stepped out of the door he saw Harold. Harold is his –so called- personal care taker, better said “the-one-that-is-there-to-make-sure-that-Jonas-won`t-escape-another-time-but-we-are-calling-it-personal-care-taker-so-it-doesn’t-sound-so-brutal”. Harold is always by Jonas side or in front of his door. Taking him everywhere, making sure that Jonas won’t do something forbidden (again). 

They walked down the plane halls, like he did every day. They reached Jonas room door, like he did every day. Harold unlocked Jonas room door, like he did every day. Harold opened the door to Jonas room, like he did every day. Jonas went inside, like he did every day. Harold closed the door and locked it, like he did every day. Jonas spit out the pill he was hiding in his mouth the whole time, like he did every day. Jonas laid down in his uncomfortable bed, like he did every day.

Jonas thought of what really happened that night. The night he remembered better than anything else in his life. The night he was lying about, like he did every day.

Jonas thought of what happened to Gabriel in that night, like he did every day.

Jonas thought of what he could have done differently to avoid what finally happed, like he did every day.

Jonas turned around, put his hand between bed and wall, pulled out the thing he was hiding from everybody, because he knew that if they knew about this, they wouldn’t let him keep it, like he did every day.

Jonas looked at the small, soft thing in his hand, which meant so much to him, like he did every day.

Jonas stroked about the most valuable thing he could ever own, like he did every day.

He thought of the last seconds he had with Gabriel and that all that Jonas has to remind himself is the thing in his hand, like he did every day.

While pressing Gabriel’s sock against his chest, Jonas started to cry, like he had done every day for the last 153 days.

 

153 days since failing.

153 days since he got caught.

153 days since Gabriel died.


End file.
